


Neverland

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Xrossover Implied with Peter Pan of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: There is a place where children end up when they need help.





	Neverland

Summary: 

 

\----

There was a sadness in the Institute, a silence that engulfed and lingered among those that survived Valentine and his son.

There was Isabelle Lightwood-Lewis, the Head of the New York Institute that had dared to marry a Downworlder, a Vampire, a Daylighter before the War of Equality was over. Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood had made the choice to take a chance at life together just in case the War took them and had married in a small ceremony attended by three Shadowhunters, Alexander Lightwood, Jace Wayland, and Clarissa Fray, two Warlocks, Magnus Bane and Catarina Loss, and one Vampire, Raphael Santiago.

They hadn't been the only couple to marry that day but they were the only mixed couple.

After the weddings the group had divided itself to continue the search, Alexander Lightwood insisting that the newly weds take the night while they could and no one had seen him after that.

None of the group ever spoke about it, about how their last memory of Alexander Lightwood was him smiling and laughing and telling them to have fun while he sent Loss with Santiago one way while he and Bane went another, silence and awkwardness surrounding the former couple.

Bane never spoke of what exactly happened that night, never spoke again to any of those that remained actually, even to this day Magnus Bane has never made a sound if he was seen but he had returned to the Institute and handed the body of Johnathan Morganstern to the Clave and had left.

Some say that he went to bury the Shadowhunter had had loved, others say he left Alexander Lightwood where he had fallen because that man left him, had broken his heart.

Others say that there was more to it, that Johnathan had had a power of his own, had tried to use it on the Warlock when the pair had come across him and Alexander Lightwood had taken the hit for the man he'd always love and would do anything for. It is this tale that the young ones spread around, that they tell again and again to their friends and children, it is this one that they wish for because Bane has great power and the tale continues that Bane couldn't stop Johnathan's hit but somehow lessened it and prevented the Nephilim's death but not enough for Alexander Lightwood to return to his duties.

They say that Magnus Bane saw what Jonathan had done to his Shadowhunter and had taken him away, taken him to safety, a place where Alexander Lightwood would never have to fight again. They say that it is a lonely Island someplace surrounded by ocean, they say that only young Warlocks are welcomed there, that Alexander Lightwood raises them with Magnus Bane by his side and he teaches them to fight, to love and how to live before sending them back to a world that had torn him apart and never pieced him back together.

They say that Alexander Lightwood deserves his happiness, there is no person that met Alexander Lightwood that resents his escape, and those that never met him don't matter.

Isabelle Lightwood and Lydia Branwell spearhead a movement to replace the Clave, they succeed and they watch their world change, Lydia marries a young Werewolf named Maia, and Maryse Lightwood becomes Maryse Garroway and they honeymoon someplace near Hawaii, they come home with a tiny child with silver hair and bright purple eyes that laughs too easily for any Warlock most have ever seen.

Whereever the couple finds that child everyone knows that it is a place of safety and serenity and they do not dare speak against it, dare not demand it's location.

They have no way of knowing that more than Magnus Bane's power protects that little Island, that an greater Demon, regretful and pained cast his protection on the Island that hides Alexander Lightwood from the world that would take and take until there was nothing left for him to give. Something that Asmodeus himself was guilty of, that the man had forgiven him for.

What others do not know either is that it is not only Warlocks that find refuge on this Island, that any child in need of safety ends up on the Island. 

The Island itself is strange, the power that protects it made it so, it no longer exists in the real world really, and the children that land there age slowly. The Seelie can find it but it is difficult for them, they say that the Island does not exist on their reality any longer, that it does not exist in their time either but in every time, children, Warlocks, Werewolves, Nephilim, Seelie and Mundanes all end up there, children from the Dark Ages, Natives from America, Africa, from the future and the past, if they need safe haven they end up on the Island.

One child from London finally names it, later he writes a book based there, with pirates and fairies and Magic and a boy who never grows up.

It sticks, the name, but none dare spread it around, only those that have been there know, there is a type of residue that lingers, the children, adults now, smile secretly and tell their children that once they could fly, because of this residue.

The Island, the land where children never grow up and are never harmed, where they play pirates and Magic and learn how to fly, they call NeverLand, it is a place of hope and happiness and the man that tucks them into bed is the tallest person there, he smiles and laughs and tells them stories any time they ask, he teaches them how to fight and shoot and how to dance.

His husband, the man he kisses and dances with and smiles at whenever he sees him is shorter, with wild hair and magic at his fingertips, he's a fairy, the children christen him, they grin because the man will throw his blue Magic at them and it will fall around them and stick to their skin like glitter, and they call it fairydust and he smiles and the tall man tells them to think happy thoughts and the both teach them how to fly.

\---

A/n: Well, whoops, Accidental crossover of a sort with Peter Pan, I suppose.

Magnus and Alec vanish and make an Island that comes to be a safe haven for at risk children, J.M Barrie was one of those and when he was better he returned to real world and wrote Peter Pan based on his experiences, but like the cartoon Disney Movie version, because the book was dark in places.

The family sometimes visits but given that those on the island don't age it's not very often, maybe when everything is more settled they'll retire there, I don't know.

Most of this is meant to be Shadowhunters speculation and the whispers that are overheard and stuff.


End file.
